


Fade to Black

by tonysnark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnark/pseuds/tonysnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "The Avengers" movie, in which Tony and Steve's son Peter picks up Pepper's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written in screenplay format, which I've never done before, so it's most likely crap.

SCENE 32

CUT to IRON MAN beginning to fly up into the WORMHOLE with the MISSILE gripped in both hands.

CUT to CAPTAIN AMERICA. He’s standing on the STREET, one hand pressed to the coms in his ear as he looks up at IRON MAN flying by.

CAPTAIN AMERICA

Stark-

CLOSE-UP of Captain America’s face as we see him struggle with his words.

CAPTAIN AMERICA

(Clears throat, face clearly pained)

Tony. You know that’s a one-way trip?

CUT to TONY’s face in the Iron Man suit. His teeth are gritted, eyes narrowed. He looks as though he might respond, but stops- he can’t bring himself to say goodbye.

TONY STARK

(To JARVIS)

Save the rest for the turn, J.

SHOT BELOW IRON MAN flying up through the air rapidly. PAN UP and PULL BACK until we see him rushing towards the WORMHOLE. He looks very small in the face of something so big.

JARVIS

 Sir, shall I try Ms. Potts?

CUT to Tony’s face in the suit. He tries and fails to look nonchalant, visibly swallowing.

TONY STARK

Might as well.

CUT to private AIRPLANE flying in an orange sky, STARK INDUSTRIES written on the visible SIDE.

MOVING BACK from a TV broadcasting live footage from NEW YORK. We see IRON MAN zooming upwards on the screen before shot slowly PANS towards PEPPER POTTS. She is sitting on the edge of her SEAT, hands gripping the ARM RESTS tightly as she watches with large eyes. We can see BODYGUARD 3 standing behind her, also watching nervously.

SIDE SHOT of Pepper staring at the screen as we slowly PULL BACK until we see A CELL PHONE sitting on a TABLE OUT OF FOCUS until it buzzes, and we can briefly see Tony’s name on the screen until it is picked up. PAN UP the small HAND and ARM until we see PETER PARKER STARK’s face, holding the cell phone to his EAR.

PETER PARKER

Hello?

CLOSE UP of Tony in the suit. He looks surprised, and then, despite the situation, manages a small smile.

TONY STARK

Peter? Hey buddy, hey, it’s Dad...

PETER PARKER

(over the coms, voice clearly delighted)

Daddy!

TONY STARK

(somehow managing to smile a bit wider)

What are you doing, bud?

CUT to STEVE, who has one HAND pressed to his ear and one hand covering his MOUTH and JAW. CLOSE UP of his face. We see his eyes tearing up as he stares at the SKY, listening to the conversation on his coms.

PETER PARKER

I’m on a plane with Pepper. (adds as an afterthought)I can see you on TV!

TONY STARK

Oh yeah?

PETER

Yeah. Are you almost done with the bad guys?

TONY STARK

(hesitates)

... Pete, remember what I told you about your Papa?

CUT to Peter, who is now standing near the back of the PLANE CABIN. He’s holding the PHONE tightly to his ear, brow furrowed seriously.

PETER PARKER

You told me to take care of him whenever you aren’t around. I pinkie promised.

PULL BACK for a shot of STEVE gripping his hair with both hands as THOR and BLACK WIDOW continue fighting the CHITARI around him. His face is twisted in pain as he listens, teeth biting down on his lower lip.

TONY STARK

That’s right- (voice cracks) Peter.

PETER PARKER

... don’t cry, Daddy.

CUT to IRON MAN nearly at the WORMHOLE. We see the expressionless glowing of the EYES as he approaches.

PETER PARKER

(tentatively, innocently)

... love you.

SHOT of IRON MAN from ABOVE, shooting into SPACE. The ROCKETS in his suit flicker and die along with the fire coming from the MISSILE. He releases the missile. PAN towards the CHITARI MOTHERSHIP, which the missile is heading directly towards.

WIDE SHOT of the NEW YORK street where Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, and the Chitari are staring at the WORMHOLE.

CLOSE UP of Steve’s face. He looks desperate, and is clearly in agony over watching Tony disappear.

CUT to Tony’s face in the Iron Man suit. The SCREENS around him are flickering out, and he is clearly struggling to speak.

TONY STARK

P-Peter...

CUT to Peter on the plane, the background OUT OF FOCUS. His face slowly becomes alarmed and the background comes INTO FOCUS, showing Pepper turning around in her seat and noticing Peter for the first time, starts to get up and move towards him.

TONY STARK

(voice crackling with static and breaking up)

.. too, Peter—-care of Steve, take—

(phone line goes dead)

PETER PARKER

... Daddy?

CUT to Tony’s face in the SUIT. The screens flicker and die, and we see “call disconnected” on the screen.

JARVIS

Sir, I’ve lost the connection—

(JARVIS’ voice dies out)

WIDE SHOT of the missile hitting the CHITARI MOTHERSHIP. A beat, and then it EXPLODES.

CLOSE UP side shot of Tony’s face in the darkened suit, mouth open and trying to breathe, the light of the explosion glowing through the mask onto his face.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
